Jaws: Generations
Jaws: Generations About the Film The Film takes place at Honolulu, Hawaii where the July 4th Weekend is underway. Michael Brody, his wife Carla, his 20 year-old daughter Thea, his Teenager Son Martin Jr., his Cousin Rachel and her parents Matt & Karen are about to enjoy their week-long vacation. But in the waters, a secret will be revealed that the 40ft Female Submarine Great White Shark along with 4 young 13ft Great Whites will attack, devastate and eat anything that goes in the water. Now it's going to take a lot of help with new weapons, new friends and also the Discovery Channel's Mythbusters & River Monsters Host to save the Aloha Paradise. Prologue The scene takes place in 1969 at the waters near South Africa where 2 Divers find a wrecked ship and they discovered a large Shark's tooth on the hull, but then a 13ft Great White Shark kills one diver as the other got back on the boat. Then he sees a very large Shark closing in to attack, but he puts the Shark's Tooth in the case and sends it into the waters sending it to the beach's shore before he got killed when the Shark hit the boat hard and it explodes. The Beginning/Winning Tickets to a week's stay in Hawaii The Movie starts at the Bahamas Islands where Carla Brody got something in the mail and when she opened the envelope, it shows Free Tickets for a Week's stay in Honolulu, Hawaii. She asks her son Martin Jr. to tell his father the good news and he said that his Father is with his daughter Thea feeding the Dolphin. Quotes Michael Brody: 'The Submarine Great White is last seen in South Africa where the attack occurred a year ago, so I'm guessing she gave birth to 4 baby Submarines and it's a Female' Scientist: 'Go on' Michael Brody: 'If my theory is correct, they have settled in a large underwater cave below the beaches of Honolulu and there's no telling how dangerous they're going to get' Thea Brody: 'Ok kids, now what I'm about to tell you is scary and it's a true story...It's about the Legend of the Submarine Great White Shark' (A Flashback shows a large fishing boat catching for some fish but no success) (Thea Brody): 'It all started about 46 years ago in 1969 when the Fishing Business is on the rise, but they don't know how they can catch some Fish. So one day on a hot summer evening, 2 people caught a very big Great White Shark and tag it so it can obey the commands. (A Female Solder tag the largest Female Great White Shark but it was a 20 Footer) (Thea Brody): 'So it was named as 'Submarine' and she did something that's never been done before...it killed and ate thieves that broke in the Fishing Grounds, it added up to 130. Some Police Officers got reports on swimming accidents, they thought that the thieves drown, got pulled away by rip currents or even died in a boat accident, but we all know what happened...the Submarine Great White ate them' (2 Thieves got eaten by the Submarine Shark) (Thea Brody): 'Then the Submarine Shark gave birth to a baby Female and got settled into a giant underwater cavern where they can never get out and attack people. And that's where she has been for 45 years, & that's where she'll be for the rest of her life' (Present Day) (Thea Brody): 'And today, the Submarine Great White Shark is underneath the Cavern dreaming that one day, she will rise up and attack again' Matt: 'That's why you and Michael including Carla must not go in the waters, nobody has and never will' Kylee Nash: 'One crew did, but a person got injured and as for the other 2... (She bite the Fish Cod) they both got eaten' Rachel: 'Whoever goes in the water...is not coming out' (The Female Great White Shark eats a large chunk of Red Meat) Matt: 'Easy as Pie my butt' Kylee Nash: 'Looks like a teenage Female and it's 11 Feet' Michael Brody: 'Nope, this one is 13 (Then he tags a sleeping vial on it) It's gonna take a few minutes to kick in' (30 minutes after the Deadly Shark Attack, the Mayor became upset at the Manager of the new Waterpark) Mayor: 'You told me you could keep the beaches safe during the Grand Opening of your new Waterpark' Manager: 'But Martin Jr. knew something bad is happening and I didn't listen' Mayor: 'Don't give the blame to Michael's Son. You thought the Boat Accident was a nightmare, but this is worst! We got 5 dead, 10 injured and now we're facing huge lawsuits!' (Then without warning, Matt and Karen burst in upset) Matt: 'You already knew! (He punch the Manager) this is all your fault and you didn't postpone the Grand Opening?' Manager: 'I told them to go ahead on the Grand Opening' Karen: 'Bullshit (She shows them the Record Papers) This is the Boat Accident from South Africa, 2 People dead and 1 person injured badly...including my friend' Manager: 'They knew the risks, so they can complete the project on time' Matt: 'You knew about this and you didn't warn them!?' (But then Michael, Carla and Rachel came in and he slam the large Shark's Tooth on the desk) Michael Brody: 'We got a major problem, the Coast Guard is dead and 3 Teenagers are injured because the Submarine Great White Shark did all this' Mayor: 'But I thought you killed the School' Carla Brody: 'We killed all 4 of them but their Mother is big as a City Bus' Manager: 'That's all crap' Rachel: 'Is that what you've been ignoring? You can't keep this secret long...we got a large 40Ft Female Great White swimming in the waters of Honolulu and she's going to continue feeding here with enough food' (At the House near the beach, the Brody Family discuss the plan) Michael Brody: 'I have a plan to take out the Shark, the Remote Tag has a tracking device to lure her. If we can tag it, we'll fire a missile to turn it into supersize sushi' Matt: 'But we can't risk wounding her and swim back to sea in order to heal, we need a powerful weapon that won't miss' Adam Savage: 'I invented something (He shows them the Torpedo) the Orca Torpedo, it can make a large hole on the Battleship and we added Underwater Explosives' Carla Brody: 'He also invented the Remote for Armed on the green button and Detonate on the red one, I'm gonna set it for 10 Minutes, but when we start the countdown...we can't stop it' Martin Jr.: 'But somebody's gotta tag the Shark close enough to make the tracking device work' Karen: (She scores a direct hit on the empty Soda can with the Arrow shooter) 'How about this weapon?' Michael Brody: 'This will have to do' Jeremy Wade: 'Ok everyone, let's get some shuteye. We'll meet at the Pier at 8 Am, don't be late' Michael Brody: 'Torpedo away...FIRE!' (He press the red button) (The Torpedo fires)